My Hero
by Fire Dragon of Miracles
Summary: They say that love is mysteries to all people, but also helps bring out the best in some. Vincent is about experience this first hand when he learns that Angel, his best friend is kidnapped by Marik, the hated and perverted boy in their school. Now Vincent must not only save his Angel from Marik's evil clutches, but also come to accept his romantic feelings for her. Rated M


**Hey guys what's going on, Fire Dragon of Miracles here and bringing you a new oneshot story called, My Hero. As you can see, this is a Digimon and will be in a different universe and will featuring Humanized versions of two Digimon from Adventure 02, which are Human versions of Veemon and Gatomon. I've also given each of them a human name, for Veemon it's Vincent and Angel for Gatomon, Finally, this story is gonna be set in Shibuya, Tokyo on Christmas eve and this will also be my first attempt at a lemon story. So anyways, go right into the story and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **"They say that love has always been a mystery to all humans, and at the same time; that it is the very thing that makes one want to protect those they care about." -Fire Dragon of Miracles.**_

* * *

 **(Shibuya, Tokyo. Shibuya Hikarie, 11:45 am)**

It was a frosty winter morning in the city of Shibuya, and the streets were buzzing with life as people were rushing into multiple stories. It was Christmas eve and people were doing some last minute Christmas shopping. Inside of the Shibuya Hikarie, a young man who was about 17 years old and 5'11 in height; could be seen standing on an escalator with his eyes closed and his hands in his pockets. The boy had tan skin, long spike blue hair that reach down to his neck with had a single lock hanging down his face, and was wearing an open dark blue denim jacket with a black shirt underneath that had a red V on it, black jeans with a blue flame design on the legs and black sneakers that had red lining on them. He also had on black fingerless gloves and a black tattered piece of cloth that was tied around his head as a headband.

The young man then opened his eyes, revealing a pair of unusually crimson red eyes with slit pupils, before letting out a sigh and stepping off the escalator. "Alright Vincent, just keep it together. The faster you find what you're looking for, the faster you can get out of here." He muttered, before walking ahead.

Vincent kept his head low as he walked through the crowds of people that were also shopping in the mall, keeping his eyes forward as he made sure he didn't bump into anyone. To many people, including himself; Vincent was a loner as he preferred to keep to himself and not many people talked to him often. However, the real reason nobody like to interact with him is because of his eyes, as they made people feel very nervous and scared of him, and he knew only a few people that weren't scared of him. It also didn't help Vincent his grandfather, whom he lived with, made him train in his dojo and taught him how to fight. This resulted in Vincent getting into fights at his school a lot.

Returning to the present, Vincent raised his head and saw that he was in front of the store; the very store that had caused him to come to this place in the first place... a Jewelry shop. "Well, let get this over with." He said, walking into the shop.

Once he entered the shop, Vincent saw their was a vast amount of jewelry that ranged from necklaces, bracelets, rings; pretty much anything that you could turn into jewelry was inside of the store. He then walked towards the section of the store that had necklaces, and was looking at all of the options before suddenly, a girl with brown hair violet eyes and wearing a purple button up shirt, black pants and black high-heel shoes appeared in front of him with a smile on her face.

"Hi! Do you need help finding what you're looking for?" The girl asked.

Vincent looked down at the girl before nodding. "Um yes. I'm looking for a necklace that has a sapphire on it." Vincent said, not really use to talking to people he didn't know.

"Of course, please follow me!" The lady said.

The lady then walked towards the counter with Vincent following after her. The girl then walked behind the counter while Vincent simply stood in front of the counter and looked down at the jewelry that was being displayed. He then looked up and saw the girl walking towards him and was holding a large black box in her hands. "Is this what you're looking for?" She asked, placing the box down on the counter.

The girl then opened the box, allowing Vincent to see what was inside of it. It was a gold locket that was in the shape of a heart and had a blue sapphire on the front of it. Vincent stared at the necklace in awe, before looking up at the lady and nodding. "Yes. This is exactly what I'm looking for!" He said, as a small smile appeared on his face.

"You can also have an engraving done on the inside of it if you want." The girl said, still smiling.

Vincent nodded before motioning her to lean in closer. He then whispered something into her ear, and the girl then leaned back before nodding. "Come back here in about in half an hour and I'll have it ready for you." She said.

"Alright. Thanks for your help miss..." Vincent said, before remembering that he didn't know the girls name.

"Miyuki, and it was my pleasure." Miyuki said, smiling.

Vincent nodded and then turned around before making his way out of the shop. He then placed a hand underneath his chin, wondering what to do as he had half an hour to kill. His stomach then began to growl and he remembered that he hadn't really eaten anything today, other than an apple from earlier in the morning. "Well, guess I'm heading to the food court." He thought.

Making his way up to the 6th floor, Vincent arrived at the food court and quickly paid and gotten his food. He had decided to go with something light to eat, so he had bought some Dango. Vincent then began to look for a table to sat at, but notice that there didn't appear to be any table frees. "Oh brother." He muttered, sighing.

"Hey V!" Vincent then looked up when he heard someone shouting towards him and looked to his right and saw a girl waving towards him from a table. The girl was about 16 years old and was 5'8 height, had pale skin, cerulean blue eyes and long white hair that was tied in a ponytail that reached down to her mid-back, with purple tufts that reach down to her cheek and a purple tuft at the end of her ponytail. She was wearing a sleeveless white blouses with a short white short sleeve; zipper hoodie with purple lining over the blouse, blue jeans that only have the left pants leg along with a purple belt and a pair of white and purple boots. She also wore a pair of black sunglasses with purple lenses and a long white glove on her right arm.

Vincent then gained a large smile on his face as he realized who the girl calling him was, before rushing towards her. "Angel!" He said, stopping in front of the girl. "What are you doing here?"

Angel giggled before raising her right hand up, which was currently holding two black and white bags in its grasp. "Just finished getting some last minute Christmas shopping done. I manage to get the book on astronomy that Zadkiel been looking for." She said, sitting on a chair.

Vincent sat down on the seat across of Angel as a smirk appeared on her face, due to knowing who she was talking about. Zadkiel was her 18 year older brother and was considered a science prodigy. He had heard that Zadkiel was going to start College in January, having gotten a 4 year scholarship to the University of Tokyo. "I swear, your brother is probably the smartest guy I know." He said, chuckling.

Angel just rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah. So what are you doing here?" She asked, as a smirk appeared on her face. "I thought you said you got all your Christmas shopping done early."

"Oh yeah, um." Vincent said, looking away as a small blush appeared on his face. "I actually need to pick up one more thing for someone."

Angel then leaned her face closer to Vincent's. "Is it something for me?" She asked, teasingly.

Vincent then matched his smirk with his own. "Well, I guess your just gonna have to wait to find out till tomorrow." He said, leaning back and taking a bit of his dango.

Angel sigh and pouted. "I can never win a discussion with you." She said, leaning back.

"Well well well. If it isn't Angel and the Crimson eyed freak." Vincent and Angel looked to their right and both narrowed their eyes at who was standing there. "What do you want, Marik?" Vincent said, glaring at the boy.

Marik was the same age as Vincent, 17 years old and had tan skin with shaggy blond hair and black eyes and was wearing a black zipper jacket with a white t-shirt underneath, gray cargo pants and white and gray cargo boots. He also wore chain necklace around his neck and black skull earrings on his ears.

Vincent simply continued to smirk before snatching one of the dango sticks off of Vincent's plate. "That's mine." Vincent said, glaring up at Marik.

"Like I care, freak." Marik said, taking a bit of the Dango.

Marik then took finished the food in two more bites before tossing the stick onto Vincent body without looking. "So Angel. Why don't you leave this loser and come hangout with me." Marik said, leaning his face closer to her face.

Angel simply continued to glare at Marik. "Not on your life, you womanizing bastard!" She said.

In their school, Vincent and Angel knew that Marik was the biggest player there. He would always flirt with multiple girls and tired to get them to sleep with him. Also if he did sleep with one of the girls, he would simply break up with them the next day and leave the girl heartbroken while he would just go looking for another girl to fuck with. Recently, he had been trying to make Angel his next target, but she refused every time he tried.

"Come on baby, don't be like that. Why don't you come with me back to my place, and we could have a little... Talk." Marik said, licking his lips.

"As if I would ever talk to you after what you did to Suki!" Angel shouted, glaring at Marik in hatred.

One of Marik first victims had been Angel best friend, Suki. It was before she learned that Marik was a perverted playboy and she actually had thought he was a nice guy, as he and Suki had been going out for about a month back then. However, as soon as he had gotten Suki to sleep with him; he then proceeded to dump her the next day before telling the entire school that Suki had slept with him the night before. Almost everyone in the entire school had then started calling Suki a slut and began to bully her, with Angel trying to help her through the ordeal as best of she could. Then a week later, Suki could no longer take anymore bullying and committed suicide by jumping off the roof off the school's roof. Angel had been devastated by her best friend death, and after that held nothing but complete and utter hatred towards Marik for what he did, while Suki death had also been one of the many reason that Vincent also hated Marik greatly as had been rather close with the young girl before her death.

Marik then placed his hand on Angel face and turned her head so that she was looking at him. "Are you still upset over Suki death?" He asked, a perverted smile on his face as leaned down. "Why don't you let me... help you ease your pain?"

Vincent the stood up before shoving Marik away from Angel. "I'm only gonna warn you once. Leave. Her. Alone." He said, glaring at the blond.

"Oh yeah, what are you gonna do freak." Marik said, glaring at Vincent.

Marik then raised his fist before thrusting it forward, but Vincent simply moved his head to the left and dodge the punch easily. He then raised his right hand up and grabbed Marik's wrist before he began to squeeze tightly. "Let go of me you freak!" Marik said, trying to pull his wrist free.

By now, everyone in the food court could be seen watching the scene that was occurring between Vincent and Marik. Vincent however, didn't pay any attention to it and tighten his grip on Marik's wrist, which cause the blond to fall to his knees in pain. "Listen here, you little bastard. If I ever see you trying to so much as touch Angel, I will make sure you wake up in a hospital bed." Vincent said, in a cold tone.

Vincent then let go of Marik wrist, with the blond holding his injured wrist while he glared at Vincent. "This isn't over freak. One way or another, she will be mine." He growled, keeping his glare on Vincent.

Marik then turned around and walked away from Vincent and Angel, with the former continuing to glare at the blond as he disappeared into the crowd. Vincent the let out a sigh before sitting back down and looking towards Angel, a concerned look on his face. "You alright?" He asked.

Angel nodded, a smile on her face. "Yeah, I'm alright." She said, before the smile on her face disappeared. "You didn't have to do that ya know. You could've gotten in trouble, and I could have handled him."

Vincent sigh before resting his chin on his his hand. "I know that, but I couldn't stand the thought of him getting anywhere near you! Especially because I...!" Vincent eyes widen as he stopped himself from speaking anymore, with a red blush appearing on his face.

Angel simply stared at Vincent, a blush appearing on her own face. "Because you what?" She asked.

Vincent then looked away, the blush on his face remaining. "F-Forget it." He muttered.

"Oh, okay." Angel said, though Vincent thought he heard a disappointed tone in her voice.

Angel then grabbed her bags before standing up. "Well, I better be on my way. I'll see ya later V." She said, smiling.

Vincent nodded and Angel turned around before walking away from the table. Once he saw that she was no longer in view, he let out a groan before letting his head fall onto the table. "I'm in idiot." He muttered, closing his eyes.

Vincent couldn't believe that he had nearly told Angel that the reason he didn't like Marik being around here, was because he was in love with her. Angel had been the very first person to ever talk to him, and wasn't afraid of him because of his eyes. She actually found his eyes to be interesting and said they made him unique. He could even remember when the two of them first met.

 _(Flashback: Three months ago, Shibuya High School)_

 _Vincent could be seen alone on top of the school's roof, his eyes closed as he was laying on the ground on his back. It was lunch time and all the students had gone to the cafeteria to get their food, with the exception of himself as he didn't usually go down and went up to the roof to relax and enjoy the silence. "Better than getting into another fight." He thought._

 _"So this is where you go during lunch huh?" Vincent then opened his right eye and turned his head slightly to see a girl who looked younger then him and had cerulean blue eyes with long white hair that bits of purple in it; smiling down at him._

 _"And you are? Vincent asked, raising an eyebrow._

 _The girl walked towards before sitting down besides him. "I'm Angel and you're Vincent right? The guy who's always getting into fight?" She asked, the smile still on her face._

 _Vincent sigh. "Did you need something from me, cause I can tell that you've been looking for me." He said, closing his eyes._

 _"How so?" Angel asked, with a questioningly._

 _Vincent then raised his hand before placing it on her cheek, unknowingly making Angel blush, before pulling them back and feeling that they were wet. "You're sweating, which means you've been running around looking for me." Vincent said. "So, what do ya need?"_

 _Angel then looked away from Vincent shyly. "Um, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out after school." She said._

 _That statement caught Vincent off guard, as he wasn't use to people wanting to be around him. "Y-you want to hang out with me?" He asked pointing to himself._

 _"Why wouldn't I?" Angel said, raising an eyebrow._

 _Vincent looked at her before he looked away. "Well, most people don't like to come near because of, well my eyes." He said, turning around to face her. "Most people think of them as freakish and weird."_

 _Angel simply stared at Vincent, through the boy notice that she was staring directly at his eyes. What surprised him thought was that she didn't seem to be scared of them, more like she was staring at them in awe. "Well, your eyes don't scare me. Plus I don't think their freaky, more like their unique." Angel said, smiling._

 _Vincent simply continued to stare at Angel, before a he suddenly gained a smile on his face and broke into laughter. Angel was confused by Vincent actions. "Um, did I miss something?" She asked._

 _Vincent then stopped laughing before turning back to Angel. "You sure are funny person." He said, before standing up and holding his hand out to her. "We can meet at the front gate after school. That cool with you?"_

 _Angel smiled and nodded. "Sure, that's good." She said, grabbing Vincent hand._

 _Vincent then pulled Angel onto her feet before turning around and walking towards the staircase. However, he stopped just as he stood in front of the staircase before turning his head to face Angel. "See ya later." He said, grinning._

 _Vincent then walked down the staircase, unknowingly missing the blush the was presented on Angel face. Said girl just continue to stand their for a few moments before sighing and closing her eyes. "Things, just got a little bit more interesting." She thought._

 _(Flashback end)_

Angel was the first person to accept him and not fear him, solely because of his eyes. She cared about him and vise versa, and as they hanged out more and more; he had found himself slowly falling in love with her. "Now, I pretty much messed it up." He muttered.

Vincent then stood up and grabbed his tray before throwing the contents into the garbage, and walking out of the Food court. "Hopefully, my present makes up for my lack of better words." He said, as a smile appeared on his face.

(Afternoon: Sidewalk)

Angel had just gotten off the train and was now currently walking down the sidewalk on her way to her home. She was also in deep thought, as her conversation with Vincent was still fresh in her mind. _"I wonder what V was going to say before he stopped himself?"_ She thought, before an idea went through her mind. _"Was he going to tell me, that he liked me?"_

A blush then crept onto Angel face, at the possibilities that V actually had feelings. When she saw him for the first time at school; she found herself being mysteriously drawn towards, wanting to know more about him. It wasn't until the time that the two had gotten to know each other more to personal level, that she realized that she had grown feelings for him. She had to admit that Vincent was very handsome with his unusual spiky blue hair and kind smile. It wasn't just his appearance that made her like him, he was kind and helpful and could be funny at time, and though he could sometimes act awkward around other people; it just made him look even more cute. However, the thing that made Angel truly attracted to him was eyes, his unusually crimson red eyes with slit pupils. They just made him appear to mysterious and at the same time even more handsome then he already was.

The thought that he best actually having feelings for her; made the blush on her face grow even larger and redder, though a dreamy smile then appeared on her face. She actually had a dream once of her and Vincent getting married when they were older, which then transformed into a dream of her and Vincent laying down on a bed making out and then... having sex. Angel then snapped out of her daydreaming after that last thought, with the heat generating on her face to such a level; that steam was rising from her head.

 _"No, I can't not think like that! The chance that V liked me that way is slim to none!"_ She thought, shaking her head.

Pushing those thoughts to the back of her mind, Angel then made a turn and began to walk through an alleyway that acted as a shortcut to her house. As she walked, she began to have a strange feeling that someone was watching her and turned around to see nothing. "Hello is someone their?" She asked.

After a minute and hearing nothing but silence, Angel shook her head and thought that it was her imagination simply playing tricks on her. She turned around and was about to continue walking when suddenly, an arm wrapped around her neck and held her tightly. "What the-?!" Angel started but suddenly, a piece of cloth was pressed against her mouth and nose.

"Just relax beautiful, it will be over very soon." Angel heard a chilling voice in her ear before she suddenly began to feel lightheaded. She quickly grabbed the arm around her neck and attempt to pull it off, but felt like all of her strength was fading from her body to quickly to attempt to break free. Her eyes then closed and her arms the fell to her sides as exhaustion went through her, but just before she completely blacked out; the face of a single person went through her mind. _"V. Help me."_ She thought, before being consumed by darkness.

(Nightfall: Vincent house)

Vincent was walking down the sidewalk that led to house as a small black bag was in his hand. He knew that it was pretty late at the moment and it had even started snowing as he made his home. The necklace he bought was pretty expressive, and cost him about $165 dollars. Luckily for himself, he had been saving money up for a while and had enough to pay for it. "I really hope she like this." He whispered.

Also for some reason, Vincent found himself having an itch in the back of his head; which only seem to grow more irritating when he thought about Angel. He simply shrugged of the itch before then arrived at the security gate of his house, and he punch in the security code before walking through said gate. From what his grandfather had told him, the house had been in his family for 6 generations and was styled in the form of a Sukiya-zukuri. He simply walked down the stone path before finding himself in front of the house, before opening the door.

"Grandpa, I'm home!" He yelled, taking off his shoes.

Vincent closed the door behind and notice that his grandfather hadn't replied. "Grandpa, you in here?" He yelled, but heard no reply. "Wonder where he is."

Vincent then walked towards the kitchen and turned on the lights, which allowed him to see a note on some take-out that was resting on top of the dining table. He then picked up the note and read it out loud. "Dear Vincent, I'm out of town taking care of some business so I won't be back until tomorrow afternoon. I bought you some food and feel free to open your presents in the morning without me. Love Grandpa Talon." Vincent read, before placing the note down. "Wonder what's up?"

Vincent was about to take out the food and dig in, when suddenly his phone went off. "Now what?" He said, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

Looking down at his phone, Vincent saw that it was Zadkiel who was calling him and answered the call. "Hey Zadkiel, what's up?" He asked, wondering why Angel brother was calling him at this time.

 _"Vincent, is Angel with your right now?!"_ Vincent could hear the tone in Zadkiel was that of worry and fear, which made him a bit nervous as he itch at the back of his head returned. "No, I haven't seen here since earlier today." He said, a bit uneasy. "Why?"

 _"She hasn't come home and she isn't returning any of my calls! I'm starting to get worried!"_ Vincent eyes widen at what Zadkiel said, that he didn't know where Angel was. That made his nervousness turn straightly to fear. "Alright, I'm gonna head out now and see if I can find her! I'll call you if I do!" Vincent said.

 _"Please do, and good luck!"_ Vincent then ended the phone call and rushed over to the door to get his shoes. Just as he bent down to put on his shoes, his phone began to ring again. "Now what?" He questioned, looking down at his phone.

Vincent then saw that the person calling him was Angel and he picked up immediately. "Angel, where are you? You have your brother really worried!" He exclaimed, sighing.

 _"Angel can't answer the phone right now."_ Vincent eyes widen at the voice on the line, Marik voices. "Marik? How... why do you have Angel phone! Where is she!" Vincent shouted, an angry tone in his voice.

 _"Oh don't worry, Angel doing fine... for now."_ Vincent could hear Marik chuckling on the line, which only caused him to grow more angry. "Listen here you son of a bitch. I swear if you did anything to her, I will rip your lungs out of your throat!" He growled, darkly.

 _"Hahaha, your threats don't frighten me. Though if you want to save her, you can find me in the abandoned warehouse at the edge of the city. Come alone, or else Angel will suffer."_ The call then ended and Vincent simply glared down at his phone, clutching it in his hand before standing up and running out his house. "Hang on Angel, I'm coming!" He muttered, heading straight for the warehouses.

 **(Scene change: Abandoned warehouse)**

Angel began to stir as a groan escaped her lips, with her eyes fluttering open. "Ugh, what happened?" She questioned, looking around. "Where the heck am I?"

That last thing Angel remembered, was that she walking down an alley that acted as a shortcut to her house when suddenly, someone grabbed his from behind before pressing something against her mouth and nose and then everything went black. She saw that she was inside some kind of warehouse with the only light coming from the moon above before she then notice that she couldn't feel her hands. Angel looked up and saw that her hands were being restrained by a pair of shackles that were connected to a hook above her head. "What the hell, why am I restrained?" She questioned, before looking down and gasping. "And what the hell am I wearing?!"

Angel was now wearing a white outfit with a long white skirt, a tube top that was showing her belly, and a red ribbon that went around the topmost part of her top that came together to make a bow. She also found herself barefoot and had white ribbons wrapped around her ankles. "What kind of fucked up bastard undressed me in my sleep?!" Angel shouted, in anger.

"What you don't like it, I think it fits you well." Angel then heard a male voice coming from her right and turned around to see a figure standing in the shadows of the warehouse, with the figure leaning against one of many crates in the abandoned warehouse. "Who are you, and why do you have me tied up?!" Angel shouted, glaring at the figure.

The shadowy figure simply laughed. "You act as if you don't know me, but in reality." The figure said, as he began to walk out of the shadows. "You know me quite well."

The shadowy figure then stepped into the moonlight and revealed himself to be Marik, who was staring at Angel with a sinister smile on his face. "Nice to see you again, Angel." He said, as he continued to walk towards her.

"Marik?" Angel asked, as she stared at the boy in shock before glaring at him. "You were the one following me?! You creep!"

Marik simply chuckled, before placing his hand on Angel cheek. "Don't be like that, after all what I have planned will be sure to make you fall for me." He said, stroking her cheek.

Angel jerked her face away from Marik hand as she glared at him. "I swear to god if you're even try anything on me, I give you something even worse to worry about then going to prison you sick fuck!" She shouted.

Marik simply continued to smirk reaching into his pocket and pulling out a syringe from his pocket, before moving it towards Angel neck. "We'll see about that, my sweet Angel." He said, darkly.

Angel tried to back away as the syringe came closer to her neck. "N-No! Stop!" She shouted.

All the could be heard from the abandoned warehouse, was the sound of a young woman screaming in terror.

 **(15 minutes later: Outside the Warehouse)**

Vincent was running down the sidewalk as fast as he could towards the abandoned warehouse. He hadn't bothered to call Zadkiel, as he knew that Angel brother would simply call the police and he didn't want to take any chance of Marik threats being true. "Just hold on Angel, I'm almost there!" He muttered, increasing his speed.

After running for about 5 more minutes, Vincent found himself being able to see the warehouse in his line of vision. "There it is!" He shouted.

Arriving at the warehouse fenced gate, Vincent pushed the gate opened before he running straight towards the abandoned warehouse. As he ran however, Vincent suddenly felt something lacerated his right arm and stopped walking as he saw a knife a few feet in front of him... covered in some blood. He then looked down at his right arm and saw a deep cut, along feeling something wet and warm going down his arm. Vincent then placed a hand on his right arm before taking a few steps back, a bit of sweat traveling down his forehead.

"So, the freak finally shows up." Vincent turned around and saw Marik walking towards him, holding a knife in his right hand. "Marik." Vincent growled, glaring at the blond. "Where's Angel?!"

"Oh don't worry, she's fine. She's just chained up and sleeping inside of the warehouse." Marik said, smiling menacingly.

Vincent simply continued to glare at the blond in hatred. "Why? Why did you kidnap Angel and bring her?! What do you think you're gonna gain out of this?!" He shouted, breathing a bit more heavily.

Marik simply continued to smile before he started chuckling, which then turned into full blown maniacal laughter. "Haven't you figured it out yet?! After I've finished murdering you, I'm going back inside and I'm going to Rape Angel while she's asleep." Marik said, licking his lips. "I'll make sure I record the entire thing and show it to her, and then will relive the entire thing all over again and again!"

 **(play link on YouTube: watch?v=LV2JLFjRNJE)**

Vincent simply stared at Marik in shock, unable to believe that he was planning to rape Angel while she was vulnerable and would continue the process for who knows how long. The blue haired teen then looked down at the ground with his eyes shadow, he body shaking in anger as the blonde continued to laugh. Marik then ceased his laughter before narrowing his eyes on the shaking Vincent, mistakenly thinking that he was shaking out of fear.

"Don't worry freak. I'll make sure you die quickly, but painfully." He said, smirking evilly. "Prepare to die, you fucking bastard!"

Marik then ran straight at Vincent and when he was close enough, raised his right hand and thrust the knife towards the blue haired boy. **"Slash"** Blood soared through the air before landing on the ground beside Vincent, who had his head tilted towards the right with a bleeding cut on his cheek and was holding Marik wrist as he continued to shake in anger.

"What?!" Marik asked, in shock.

Vincent then raised his head as he wore an in rage expression on his face. "Hraaaaaahhhhh!" He shouted, thrusting his left fist forward.

Vincent fist hit Marik in the cheek, causing him to let go of the knife in his hand and sending the blond flying back and crashing into the ground. Vincent then bended down before grabbing the knife with his right hand. "You're a piece of scum. You can threaten me all you want, but when you threaten the girl that I love; that's where I draw the line!" Vincent said, clutching the knife. "This weapon is weak, but it's all I'm gonna need to kill you!"

Marik looked up at Vincent with fear in his eyes before he turned around and tried to get away from the blue haired boy, but Vincent grabbed his hair before the blond could get away and then proceeded to slam his face into the concert ground. Vincent then lifted Marik head up, revealing the blond face which was now covered in scrapes and bleeding from his nose, before he then placed the shape end of the knife against Marik's throat. Vincent then began to breath heavily has began to remember all of the terrible things Marik had done.

"P-Please! Don't kill me!" Marik screamed, as tears of terror began to form in his eyes.

Vincent then began to breath more quickly and less heavily, Suki death appeared in his mind as he remembered seeing the girl lifeless body on the sidewalk stained in blood. Vincent eyes then shrunk slightly as his breathing quicken, remembering all the times Marik had hurt other girls throughout the entire school. Finally, his mind went back to moments ago; when Marik said that he was gonna rape Angel for the rest of her life again and again, with his pupil shrinking even more and his breathing becoming more shorten and rapid. Vincent then screamed as he pushed the knife blade against Marik's throat, drawing some blood.

 **"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"**

Vincent then let go of Marik's head and dropped the knife he was holding. Marik just sat their with his arms by his side, tears flowing from his eyes and snot dripping down from his face with his mouth slightly opened before he then fell forward onto the ground and passed out. Vincent then stood up from the ground and looked down at the unconscious boy, wondering why he had spared his life after everything he did.

"You're not worth it. Killing you would be to easy, you deserve to rot in prison where you belong." He muttered, glaring down at pathetic man.

Vincent eyes then widen before he turned towards the warehouse. "Angel!" He whispered.

Vincent then rushed to the warehouse, opening the doors as soon as he reached and running inside to see Angel with her head down and her arms being held by chains over her head. "Angel!" He said, rushing towards her.

Vincent then reached Angel said, raising her head so he could examiner her. He sighed in relief as he saw that she wasn't injured in anyway, and was simply unconscious. Vincent then reached into his pocket before pulling out a hairpin from inside his pocket and placing it in the keyhole of the shackles, and began to pick the lock. After a few minutes, the lock made a "click" sound and shackles opened, with Vincent grabbing Angel body before she fell onto the floor. Vincent then fell to his knees and looked down Angel face, a smile appearing on his face as he looked down at her face. "Angel." He muttered, placing his hand on her face.

Vincent simply continued to look down at the girl in his arms, a single lone tear escaping his eyes as he pulled her body into a tight embrace.

 **(Midnight)**

Angel let out a quiet groan as her eyes fluttered open slowly, as she found herself looking up at a dimly lit ceiling. _"Where am I?"_ She thought.

She then heard soft snoring coming from beside her and turned around to see Vincent sitting besides her on a chair, fast asleep. "Vincent?" She questioned, wondering why Vincent was here.

Just then, her eyes widen as she remembered that Marik had kidnapped her on her way to her house. She then looked down at herself and saw that was still wearing the outfit that Marik had put her in. She then turned her face back to Vincent, as a blush appeared on her face. _"V... did you save me?"_ She thought.

A soft smile then appeared on Angel face as she looked at her spiky haired savor. She then leaned her face slowly towards Vincent face as her eyes closed, before pressing her lips onto his lips in a soft kiss. Unknown to Angel; her action had cause Vincent to wake up, with the blue haired boy eyes widening slightly as she kissed him. Angel then opened her eyes, which then widen as she pulled back immediately and stared at a blushing Vincent.

"A-Angel?" Vincent asked, still blushing.

"V-Vincent! It's not... I mean...!" Angel stuttered, trying to come up with an excuses to tell Vincent when the crimson eyes boy suddenly pulled her into a hug and buried his face into her shoulder. "V?" She questioned, a bit shocked as she felt him shaking.

"...I'm glad you alright!" Vincent said, as tears began to fall down his face. "I'm so glad!"

Angel simply looked down at Vincent before she smiled, and wrapped her arms around Vincent. The two stayed like that for awhile before Vincent separated from her and wiped the tears from his eyes. "I told your brother what happened. He was pretty worried before I told him you were alright and were resting in my house. He'll come by tomorrow to pick you up." Vincent said, smiling.

"That's good to know. But I wonder how he's gonna react when he sees me wearing, this." She said, gesturing to her outfit.

Vincent chuckled. "Don't worry, I found your clothes and put them in the wash. You don't have to worry about leaving in that outfit." He said, smiling.

Angel continued to smile at Vincent, before she then notice the cut on his cheek and the bandages around his right arm. "What happened?" She asked, reaching her hand out and gently brushing them against the cut.

The smile on Vincent face then disappeared, being replaced by an angry expression. "Marik tried to kill me outside the warehouse, but I manage to beat him." He said, closing his eyes.

"Then, did you...?" Angel asked, a bit of hesitation in her voice.

Vincent shook his head. "No I didn't kill him. After I made sure you were okay, I called the police and they said he would be arrested for attempting murder and rape. They also gave me and you a ride to my house to make sure we got here safely." Vincent said, before smiling again. "Also, don't worry about thinking if he raped you because he didn't. He planned on doing that to you after he killed me."

Angel nodded before looking down as tears appeared in her eyes. "I'm glad. Now Suki can finally rest in piece after everything that happened to her because of that bastard." She said, smiling sadly.

Vincent then stood up before sitting on the bed beside her and wrapping his arm around her. "Just let out. I'm here for you Angel." Vincent said, looking down at his friend.

Angel simply complied and buried her face into his shoulder, crying into it as she let out all of her anger and hatred towards Marik while at the same time; letting out all of the regret, despair and sadness over her deceased best friend. Vincent merely held his friend as she cried, before closing his eyes. _"I need to tell her, cause I need to know the answer to the only questioned running through my mind now."_ Vincent thought, before speaking. "Angel, their something I want you to know."

"What is it?" Angel asked, looking at Vincent.

Vincent then took a deep breath before sighing. "The thing that I was gonna say back at the mall, the reason why I didn't like Marik being around you. The reason was that it's because I... I love you." He said, turning to Angel with a smile on his face.

Angel let out a gasp of shock as she stared at Vincent, before a happy smile appeared on her face as the tears flowed out of her eyes faster. "I love you too!" She said, crying happily.

Both Vincent and Angel continue to smile at each other before the two then began to lean closer to each other, and capture each other lips in a passionate kiss with their eyes closed.

 _ **(Alert: Lemon coming up! If you Don't want to read it, scroll down! You have been warned!)**_

The two then wrapped their arms around each other as Vincent fell back onto the bed with Angel on top of him. Vincent could feel Angel tongue poking against his teeth, begging for him to let her into which he happily complied. Their tongues then began to wrestle against one another for dominance, with Vincent tongue winning before entering Angel mouth. Angel moaned as he felt Vincent tongue move around in her mouth, with the latter finding that the former mouth tasted very sweet for some reason. After a few minutes; the two separated from their make-out session and looked into each other eyes, panting as their tongues poked out of their mouths and they were blushing.

"Angel, are you sure you want to keep going?" Vincent asked, staring at her. "After everything that happened, I wouldn't mind if you..."

Before Vincent could finish his sentence, Angel placed a finger on his lips and sweetly smiled down at him. "Vincent, I want this. I've wanted this since I fell in love with you." Angel said. "You're my Hero V. When Marik kidnapped, you were the only person going through my mind. All I could think about was you, so please... don't take this away from me."

Vincent simply stared at Angel before smiling softly and nodding. Vincent then sat himself and Angel up, before reaching behind her back and grabbed the straps that held her top up and untying it. The top then off Angel body, allowing V to see her bare D-cup sized breast. Angel saw Vincent staring at her and looked away shyly. "D-Don't stare so much V. It's embarrassing." She whispered, blushing heavily.

Vincent simply smiled at Angel before leaning forward and kissing her forehead, making the girl blush even more. "There's no need to be shy. You're beautiful." He said, looking down at her.

Vincent then took off his jacket and shirt, which cause Angel to blush even more as she saw that lean had a lean muscular body and had a 6-pack of washboard abs. The blue haired teen then reached his hands up before placing them on Angels bosom, which made the girl gasp in pleasure. Vincent then took it a step further by moving his face onto Angel neck and began to gently bit and lick her neck, which cause the teenage girl to raise her head up and moan louder. "V... that feels so good!" She moaned, breathing heavily.

After biting and licking Angel neck for a few more minutes, Vincent pulled his head back before bending down so that he was face to face with her breast. "Let's turn up the heat a little." He said, a cocky smirk appearing on his face.

Vincent then placed his mouth on her right breast and began to suck on her rosy pink nipple softly, while his left hand continued to fondle her left breast and started massage it. Angel screamed out in pleasure as she continued to moan. "V-Vincent! If you keep this up... I'm gonna cum!" She exclaimed.

Vincent simply continued to suck on her right nipple while also gently biting it, while his left hand began to tweak and twist her left nipple as he massaged her breast. Angel continued to moan and whimper in pleasure until eventually, after 3 minutes of the process being repeated; Angel couldn't take any more.

"V I'M CUMING!~" Angel screamed, as her body jerked upwards.

After a few moments Angel body relaxed and she began to breath heavily, while Vincent removed his mouth and hand from her breasts and sat up straight as he wore a smile on his face.

"That was... amazing V." Angel said, looking at the blue haired boy with a tired smile on her face.

Angel then gained a smirk on her face before she push Vincent onto his back on the bed, which surprised the boy a bit. "But now, it's my turn to be in charge." She said, a seductive look on her face.

Angel then stood up on the bed before grabbing the sides of her skirt and pulling it down, fully exposing her naked body to Vincent. Vincent simply looked at Angel in awe, as the moonlight made her truly look more like an actual Angel. Angel then walked towards Vincent before suddenly sitting down on his face, shocking the boy yet again. "Go on V. Lick it." She said, in a low erotic voice.

Vincent simply closed his eyes before opening his mouth and stuck his tongue out as he began to lick her womanhood. Angel began to moan softly as Vincent did this, before she notice the tent that had formed in Vincent pants. "It looks like it trying to break free." She muttered, smiling softly.

Angel then pulled her hand up before reaching forward and resting it on the crotch area of Vincent pants. Vincent momentarily stopped lick Angel womanhood and let out a groan of pleasure, as he harden membrane began to twitch due to Angel touch. Angel turned her face to see Vincent reaction and giggled softly, moving her hand up and down his covered membrane in a slow, almost torture like way that only made Vincent groan even more.

"I guess this feels amazing to you huh?" Angel asked, smiling a bit mischievously.

Angel then took her hand off Vincent covered crotch, much to the former displeasure, before she began to unbutton his jeans. She then grabbed the waistband of both his jeans and boxer shorts before she pulled them down from his waist, allowing Vincent hard manhood to spring upwards to life. Angel eyes widen and she let out a gasp, as while she had never seen an actual dick before in person, she knew that Vincent was far more larger than an average one as it was around 10 inches tall. "You're... so big!" Angel said, blushing greatly.

Angel then placed her hand on Vincent manhood and wrapped her fingers around it before she began to stroke it slowly and softly, causing Vincent to let out low moans of pleasure. "For someone who's never done this before, your surprising really good!" Vincent said, with his eyes closed.

Angel simply giggled as she continued to jerk Vincent off, going a bit more faster than before. Her eyes then wander towards the head of Vincent dick, before she leaned forward and began to tentatively lick it. Vincent let out a sharp gasp as Angel then placed her mouth of the head before taking it as far down her throat as she could, ignoring her annoying gag reflex. After finally reaching the base of his manhood, she then raised her head until only the head was inside of her mouth before taking the entire thing down her throat again. She continued to do this in a repeated cycle, with Vincent being able to do nothing but moan as she did this. He then looked back at her womanhood before he continued from where he left off; only this time he had his tongue enter her wetness, enjoying the warm taste that it had.

 _"Alright then V. If that's how you want to play it, then I'm happy to comply!"_ Angel said, raising her body up.

Angel then cupped her breast in her hands before she placed Vincent manhood between her ample bosom and squished it between them. She heard Vincent moan in pleasure but he continued to lick her womanhood, while she sucked on the head of his manhood while rubbing her breast up and down on it. The two simply continued tasting one another for what seem like hours, while it had merely been a few minutes. Vincent then pulled his tongue of Angel's womanhood as he gritted his teeth together. "ANGEL I'M... GAHHHH!~" Vincent shouted.

Angel eyes widen as she felt Vincent release into her mouth, her mouth being filled with his seed. She simply moaned as he own release fell upon her, her fluids traveling out of her and splashing onto Vincent face. She then began to slowly swallow the large amount of semen that was inside of her mouth, finding the taste of it being very unique. _"It's a bit salty, but at the same time it's sweet to."_ She thought, as she continued swallowing his seed.

Meanwhile underneath her, Vincent was having a similar thought go through his mind as he licked up Angel fluids. _"She taste similar to strawberries."_ He thought, as he licked her juices.

After a few minutes had passed, Vincent had finished licking Angel womanhood as she allowed his manhood to leave her mouth. Both were panting very heavily, but both knew what was about to conspire next.

"Angel, are you sure you want to go any further?" Vincent asked.

Angel then got off of Vincent face before positing herself so that she was staring at him. "Please." She said, looking at him with pleading eyes.

Vincent simply stared at Angel before nodding, and the two then got into a sitting position with Angel sitting on Vincent lap. Angel then raised her body slightly before she grasped his length and position it on the lips of her womanhood, before she slowly pushed it inside of her. Vincent felt his length go deeper into her womanhood before he felt it met some resistance. He then looked at her and gave her a soft smile. "This will only hurt for a little bit, okay?" He asked.

Angel smiled and placed her hands on his shoulders. "I trust you." She said, closing her eyes.

Vincent then pulled the bit out of his length that was inside of her out until only the head remained, before he thrusted himself fully into her and broke through the resistance with ease. Angel cried out in pain as tears appeared in her eyes before she buried her face into his shoulder and held onto him tighter. Vincent winched a little as he felt her nails dig into his skin, but he simply began to rub his hands on her back and whispered reassuring words in attempt to help ease the pain. After at least three minutes had past, Angel felt the pain disappeared before she looked up at Vincent. "Okay... you can go." She whispered, softly.

"I'll be gentle." Vincent said, smiling down at her.

Vincent then pulled his length out from her inside of her until only the head remain before he shot it back into her womanhood. He could hear Angel moan softly as he continued pumping his length into her, but he did not dare go any faster. Angel as the moment was in pure heaven, as any of the pleasure that she had felt before was nothing compared to what she was feeling now. "V, you can go faster... if you want." Angel moaned, her eyes half opened.

Vincent heard what Angel said, began to thrust his length in and out of her at a rapid rate. The moans that the two were producing from their mouths were growing louder and louder as the pleasure inside of them grew stronger and stronger. Angel then began to match Vincent's thrust with her own, and this only serve to increase the pleasure growing between the two. The two stared deeply into each other eyes before leaning forward and capture each other's lips in a passionate and lustful kissed. They kept this up nearly five minutes, before Vincent separated his lips from hers as he felt himself reaching his limit.

"Angel... I'm about to Cum!" He said, gritting his teeth together.

"Not inside!" Angel moaned, her eyes closed.

Vincent thrust into Angel four more times before he pulled out entirely, loudly groaning as he sent ropes of his cum onto Angel stomach. The white haired girl moaned at she felt his hot seed land on her stomach, promoting her to let out her own release again. The two then fell onto the bed on their sides, both heavily panting after their orgasms moments ago. Vincent then grabbed the covers and placed them around them, with Angel wrapping her arms around him and snuggling into his chest as a tired smile appeared on her face.

"Vincent. Thank you." Angel said, as her eyes closed. "I love you."

Vincent looked down at Angel as she fell into slumber, before a smile appeared on his face as he wrapped his right arm around her. "You're welcome, Angel." He muttered.

Vincent then closed his eyes before allowing sleep to consume him and the two newly formed lovers simply rested in each other arms, leaving the entire house completely and utterly silent.

 **(Morning: Christmas day) (Play this music link on YouTube: watch?v=d10_sLHZNhA)**

Angel awoke to the sounds of birds chirping and the sun hitting her face, resulting in her opening her eyes. She was greeted with the sight of Vincent looked down at her with a soft smile on his face, which cause a smile of her own to appear on her face. "Hey, good morning." Vincent said, as he sat up on the bed. "You looked like you were having a nice sleep."

"I really was. How long have you been awake for?" She asked, looking up at Vincent.

"Only about half an hour and I was going to wake you up too, but I saw the peaceful look on your face so I decided to just let you sleep." Vincent explained, chuckling softly.

Vincent then reached his right hand towards the nightstand behind him, before grabbing onto a black box that was resting on it and pulling his hand back. "What's that?" Angel asked, sitting up on the bed while using the blanket to cover her chest.

Vincent simply held out the box to Angel. "It's your gift. Open it." He said, as he continued to smile softly.

Angel looked at Vincent before reaching her left out and taking the box from him. She then opened the box and gasped in shock as she looked at a small golden heart shaped locket that had a blue sapphire on it. "Vincent... it's beautiful!" She said, smiling as tears appeared in her eyes.

"I'm glad you like it. That thing was pretty expensive, but you were worth every last penny." Vincent said, looking at Angel.

Angel looked up at Vincent before a sad look appeared on her face. "But Vincent, I don't have a present for you. When Marik attacked me yesterday, I lost the gift that had gotten for you." She whispered.

Vincent simply continued to smile at Angel before he leaned down and kissed her softly on the forehead, making the girl blush in surprised. "It doesn't matter. As long as you're safe and with me now, that's the greatest present I could ever ask for." Vincent said, staring into Angel eyes.

Angel stared into crimson red eyes as a gentle smile appeared on her face, tears of happiness flowing from her eyes down her face. "Merry Christmas V." She whispered softly.

Vincent simply continued to smile as he stared into Angel cerulean blue eyes. "Merry Christmas Angel." He whispered.

The two just continued to smile at one another, before leaned forward and capturing each other lips in a passionate kiss with their eyes closed. Vincent then intertwined his fingers with Angels, and the two simply continued to kiss one another as the white snow outside the window continued to rain gently down from the sky.

* * *

 ** _"The love that one has for another has always allowed them to muster the strength need to triumph against their foes. It also gives them the strength to show mercy to their foes, no matter how truly strong the hate they have towards them is." -Fire Dragon of Miracles._**

* * *

 **Hey guys, glad to see that you made it to the end of the story. As you can see I created to original quotes for this story, which by the way I really do hope that you enjoyed greatly. This was pretty much the longest Oneshot story that I have ever created and think that I had did pretty okay for my very first lemon story, with me also being pretty proud of myself finishing this before December end and the New Year started. Also by the way, if you're thinking that Patamon was Marik in the story, then you are completely wrong as he is an OC I created. Anyways guy I really do hope you guys enjoyed the Oneshot and don't forget to favorite and leave a review. This is Fire Dragon of Miracles signing off, and wishing all of you a wonderful New Years!**


End file.
